Wicked Weekend
by danny1898
Summary: It was supposed that it will be like all the other weekends, with nothing strange, but maybe just maybe, they would have to be careful about that. You'll never know what happened before you moved to your new house, and you'll never know if the past of the house will comeback to hunt you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Hi. Here is my new story, I hope you like it. **

**It's about that Jade moves to another home, but the place is bigger than a normal house, and her father will pay to the rest of the gang if they help to unpack all the boxes while he is out all the weekend. Then strange things began to happen. And they can't get out.**

**I know that is the typical Haunted House story but I don't really care.**

**It will have Bade (obviously) Tandre and Cabbie.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Boxes, hundreds and hundreds of boxes, or at least that's what it seemed. The new house was huge, and still it was full of boxes in that moment. How long would it be until they finished unpacking?

The team they had contracted was full of lazy idiots who just put all the boxes wherever they wanted. They were going to need help, and who could be better than the Hollywood Arts gang?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Standing in front of the enormous house, there was de HA gang, looking it up and down

"Jade, if the amount of boxes is as big as the house, this will take long" said Tori

"Do you want the money or not" answer Jade

"That's a good point" said Andre "And come on guys, it can't be that bad"

* * *

"Well, it is bad" he said at the moment they entered the house, it was like those old house that they used to see en movies, with a stair in front of them, a pair of rooms in the sides, and one other behind the wall in the one were the stairs

"The money is not worth it, we'll spend the whole weekend here!" said Tori

"Can you remind me why am I here? I though we were going to the movies" said Rex

"Why did you even bring the puppet?" ask Jade opening a box

"He's not a puppet" answer Robbie

"Like I really care, C'mon the boxes will not unpack themselves" all of them took a box and began to unpack.

**3 hours later…**

It was already dark outside, and there were a lot of clouds in all the sky.

"Can we take a break?" ask a very exhausted Cat

"Yeah, It would be a good thing" comment Tori resting against a wall

"If you stop crying like babies" answer Jade looking through a box

"Let's go see a movie" suggest Andre

"Almost all the living room is unpacked, but I have to find the movies, I guess they are in my room"

"I go with you" said Beck while standing up and walking towards Jade

"We'll make popcorn" said Tori

* * *

"It's like your old room, most of the parts at least" comment Beck, it was dark mostly, except the white roof and another pair of things

"Yeah, it does, but it'll be better when I finish it" she said while she looked in the boxes there "Ahgg, I hate unpacking"

"You know babe, you should relax" ha said, starting to massage her shoulders, then he led her to the bed and sit there. He started to kiss her neck, while taking her hands in his

"It's just that I'm so sick of this, and my father didn't bother to help, and sometimes I want to…" before she could finish, Beck kiss her in the lips

"You. Really. Need. To. Relax" ha said pausing between each word to kiss her

"You are right" she said lying against the head board "And you know what would help?"

"I don't know what would it be?" he started coming closer, to the point that they were kissing again, and before all that turn into a make-out session, they heard a scream. Cat's scream. And then the lights went out.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"_Where is Cat?" asked Jade_

"_We don't know, we thought that she was with us in the kitchen, but she wasn't and then we heard her scream" explain Tori_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter is here, as you know. And I forget to say that I co-write this story with a friend of my school.**

**Remember grammar mistakes (because I don't speak 100% English, because I live in Mexico)**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_You. Really. Need. To. Relax" ha said pausing between each word to kiss her_

"_You are right" she said lying against the head board "And you know what would help?"_

"_I don't know what would it be?" he started coming closer, to the point that they were kissing again, and before all that turn into a make-out session, they heard a scream. Cat's scream. And then the lights went out._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"We'll make popcorn" said Tori, she and the rest went to the kitchen

"So where exactly are the popcorns?" ask Robbie

"I don't know" all began to search throw the cabinets and all the places in the kitchen

"I found them" said Andre taking the bag of popcorns out a cabinet

"Guys where's Cat?"ask Robbie

"I thought that she was behind us" answered Tori, looking around "But don't worry, she is just looking around the house, is not like something will happen" then they hear Cat's scream and then the lights went out, all take out their cell phones to illuminate the room

"Yeah, don't worry she will be alright" said Rex mimicking Tori

"Shut up, we need to find her" the 3 return to the living room

"Cat", "Cat", they were screaming but there was no response

While Jade and Beck where running down the stairs and towards the living room where they find the others, they had also their cell phones to make light

"Where's Cat?" ask Jade

"We don't know, we thought that she was with us in the kitchen, but she wasn't and then we hear her scream" explain Tori

"Hey, is strange that while you were away from us Cat disappear" said Rex

"I didn't do anything" answer Jade angry

"She was with me all the time" Beck defends her, sliding an arm around her waist

"For the hickey in her neck is obviously that you were all the time with her" comment Tori

"And you are her boyfriend, that's why you are laying for her" adds Rex

"I would never hurt Cat and if I wanted to kidnap someone, that someone will be you or Vega" said Jade

"This isn't helping" interrupt Andre

"Yeah we need to find Cat and you are just arguing" said Tori "We need to split up to find her"

"And also see if the switch of the light isn't destroy" adds Robbie

"Beck and I are going to see what's going with the light" said Jade taking Beck's arm and walking away

"Andre and I'll search Cat, and in case that the lights don't return you go find candles" said Tori

"But I don't want to be alone" said Robbie

"Rex is going with you"

"No! I don't want to go with him" answer Rex, "Its better if I go with you cheekbones"

"No!" answer Tori and with that they split up

* * *

"Where are we going" ask Beck

"To the basement, the switch is there" answer Jade, opening a door and walking downstairs, after a few more steps they arrived to the basement "It's darker here"

"I noticed that, be careful where you walk"

"C'mon don't began to worry, it's just an empty room, well almost empty" they began to walk around the room

"Aren't you worried about Cat?"

"Not to much, maybe she saw a spider and ran, and she's hiding somewhere in the house"

"And you know where exactly the switch is?"

"I can bet is somewhere down here" they continue to walk "See, it's there" Jade pointed to where the switch was "Told you"

"Let's see if it is just a deadshort" they approach the wall "Can you light up so I can use both hands"

"If I have any choice" Beck began to search if something was wrong with the box "So..?"

"It has nothing wrong" he said closing it

"Then it's a blackout" when they began to walk towards the door, there was noise of things falling, instantly Jade took Beck's hand "What was that"

"Maybe we moved a shelf by accident and the things there fell" he suggested "Don't be scary, I'm here to protect you"

"I'm not scary" she said releasing his hand and walking to the stair "Let's just find the other, so we can tell them about the blackout"

* * *

"You really think that something bad happened to Cat" ask Andre while he and Tori walk to the dining room

"Something bad like someone kidnapped her, maybe, and the other option is that she got scared and ran to hide"

"And if someone kidnapped her, who?"

"I don't know" they arrived at the dinning room, it has already a table with like 8 chairs, and in one side a chimney with a picture covered by a blanket "Well, this place is more scary that I thought" they walked around the place "How could Jade's dad buy a place like this"

"I don't know, but this place is way too old" Tori go to the chimney and took away the blanket that covered a picture of a women and a man

"Too cliché, don't you think?"

"Yeah, looks like they where the lasts owners of the house, don't you think?"

"Probably"

* * *

"This place is covered by dust" said Rex

"I know" answer Robbie, they where in the second floor of the house revising one of the rooms, suddenly the room was cold and the candles bowed out

"Can you close the window?"

"All the windows are closed"

"So why is this place freezing?"

"I don't know" Robbie put Rex in a night table next to a huge bed and turned on the candles, then they exited the room

"What's that?" ask Rex pointing to a wall

"Red paint?"

"I don't think so?"

* * *

_Next chapter….._

"_Guys?" ask Robbie "I hear footsteps"_

"_Just the wind" answers Rex_

"_The wind doesn't make footsteps sounds, and I think I see someone run into that room" they entered the room, it was empty, except by the window lighting the room, and also an unconscious Cat lying on the floor._

* * *

**You like it?**

**Well the chapter is longer than the last one, and I will try to make all the other chapters this long.**

**Reviews like to all the other writers make me happy.**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the few reviews I got, I really appreciate them.**

**Remember grammar mistakes**

* * *

_Previously….._

"_What's that?" ask Rex pointing to a wall_

"_Red paint?"_

"_I don't think so?"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"It can't be blood" said Robbie looking at the spot

"You see a can of scarlet around here?"

"No, but…"

"That's it blood, and it look recent"

"We need to tell this to the others" before they can go, they heard footsteps

* * *

"So… we stay here till the other return?" ask Jade sitting in a couch

"I'll text them to met us here, maybe they already found Cat" answered Beck sitting besides her, beginning to text the others, while Jade was looking around

"I think I see someone?"

"Someone?" he continued to text without looking up to answer Jade

"Yes and that someone run to the kitchen"

"Maybe is Cat"

"Let's go see" she said pulling him up, and making him follow her, both entered the kitchen, but there was no one here "Cat? Are you here?"

"Are you sure that you saw someone" he said looking around

"Yeah, I'm sure!" she answered angry "Why don't you believe me?"

"I do, but here is no one, maybe you just imagined that someone"

"See you don't believe me"

"I'm just saying that with the lights out, the thing of the basement, Cat missing, and some stress, your mind is creating things" he said while rubbing her arms

"I saw someone, I swear"

* * *

"A pool?" asked Tori, they were in a room with an empty pool and crystal walls, and like the rest of the house, it seems that no one clean it in decades

"What else is in this house, a spaceship?" said Andre "I got a text message" he read it "It say, to meet the others in the living room"

"Ok, maybe they found Cat"

* * *

"Guys'" ask Robbie "I hear footsteps"

"Just the wind" said Rex "Don't be a baby"

"Well, the wind doesn't make footsteps sounds" they walked down the hall "I think I saw someone enter that room" they entered the room; it was empty, except by the window lighting the room, and also an unconscious Cat lying on the floor.

* * *

"Where's Robbie?" ask Tori to the others

"I texted him" said Beck, then he receive a text "It's him, he found Cat in a room of the second floor" all run to the second floor and search for them, when they found them Tori run and knelt besides Cat

"What happened" she asked

"I found her like this" explained Robbie

"We need to call an ambulance, we don't know what happened to her, and we don't know if she is just unconscious" all of them searched for signal

"There's no signal" said Andre

"What are we gonna do?" asked Robbie

"Take Cat to a hospital" answered Beck, everyone agreed; all ran down to the entry (Andre carried down cat) in the way the lights return

"Well, at least" said Jade

When they arrived they tried to open the door but it didn't open.

* * *

_Next chapter….._

"_How cold it be that the door doesn't open?" screamed Jade, kicking the door, but it got no result besides pain in her feet_

"_So we are staying here?" asked Tori_

"_Not necessary, maybe there's another door" suggested Beck_

"_When Tori and I were searching for Cat, we go to a room with a pool, and I think I saw there a door"_

* * *

**Ok, I know what are you thinking, to cliché, I know, really I noticed that, really. **

**Also I noticed that his chapter is shorter than the last one, but the next one is longer (at least in my mind) XD**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously….

"What are we gonna do?" asked Robbie

"Take Cat to a hospital" answered Beck, everyone agreed; all ran down to the entry (Andre carried down cat) in the way the lights return

"Well, at least" said Jade

When they arrived they tried to open the door but it didn't open.

"How cold it be that the door doesn't open?" screamed Jade, kicking the door, but it got no result besides pain in her feet

"So we are staying here?" asked Tori

"Not necessary, maybe there's another door" suggested Beck

"When Tori and I were searching for Cat, we go to a room with a pool, and I think I saw there a door" said Andre

"Let's go see, but someone has to stay with Cat"

"Robbie and I are staying here" said Tori; the others went to the crystal room

"I didn't know that here was a pool" said Jade

"But it's your new house" said Andre

"This is the first time I sped to much time here"

"Ok, see there's a door" they ran towards it but like the other one it didn't open

"You have to be kidding me"

"We could brake one of the crystal wall with something" suggested Beck finding a brick an throwing it to the wall. Nothing happened

"We aren't getting out of here!" screamed Jade

"Return with the other we'll go in a minute" Beck said to Andre and he left "Jade calm down" he told her, grabbing both of her wrist "We are getting out of here"

"How do you know that!?, someone is keeping us here! And maybe that someone kidnapped Cat!, and that someone is maybe the shadow I saw"

"Relax; we are getting out of here"

"How are you sure about that?" "I promise you that" he left her wrist go, taking her in a hug and kissing her fore head "I promise"

"Hey, Cat is awaking" said Tori running towards the couch where she was

"Where I am?" she looked around "Hi Tori!" yep that's Cat, one moment unconscious and the other happy again "Hi Robbie" in that moment Andre came in "Hi" she waved with her hand

"Good news?" asked Tori, he shocked his head

"There's a door, but like the other it didn't open, and when we tried to break one of the crystal walls, it doesn't served" he explained

"Where are Beck and Jade?" asked Cat

"They are coming in a minute, or at least is what they said"

"Cat, you remembered what happened?" asked Robbie

"I stayed here while you went to the kitchen, and I went to the dinning room, cause I want to saw all the house, and the last thing I remembered is that I saw a shadow and the someone hit me on the head" she explained while playing with her hair

"A shadow?" asked Tori, Cat nodded

"I saw a shadow entered the room where I found Cat" said Robbie. While Cat was telling the others what past, Jade and Beck entered the room

"I know I was right" Jade said

"About?" asked Tori

"While we where waiting for you, Jade said that she saw someone run into the kitchen" explained Beck

"Ok, so someone actually kidnapped Cat, but why, who is that someone and why doesn't he or she let us go?"

Next chapter...

"What do we do now?" asked Cat

"We aren't staying here till Jade's dad return from his business trip" said Tori

"Maybe we could get out using a window" suggested Andre

"But we need to find one that is open"

"That means..." ask Robbie

"We need to split up again" conclude Beck

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesterday I was reading the last chapter and I notice the horrible (worst than in other chapters) orthography, but I already solve that, so sorry.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_"I know I was right" Jade said_

_"About?" asked Tori_

_"While we where waiting for you, Jade said that she saw someone run into the kitchen" explained Beck_

_"Ok, so someone actually kidnapped Cat, but why, who is that someone and why doesn't he or she let us go?"_

* * *

"What do we do now?" asked Cat playing with her hair, probably doesn't paying attention to the situation of them looked in a house with someone that want to hurt them

"We aren't staying here till Jade's dad return from his business trip" said Tori

"Maybe we could get out using a window" suggested Andre

"But we need to find one that is open"

"That means..." ask Robbie

"We need to split up again" conclude Beck

"That's a bad idea, in all the horror movies when the characters split up, bad things began to happen!" exclaimed Rex "And I don't want to die!"

"But we aren't in a movie" said Tori "And it's the best thing if we want to get out of here soon"

* * *

**First floor – Kitchen…**

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Robbie asked Cat, because she said that she wasn't staying alone in the living room

"Yeah just a little head ache, but nothing to worry about" they try to open the few windows that where there "How bad, all the windows are close, maybe if we search in other room"

When she began to run out the room a knife fly besides her, but no to near to hurt her, just to make her cry thinking that if the knife had fly 5 cm to the left she would be die by now.

"It's better if we go to a safer room" said Robbie leading the now crying Cat outside the room

* * *

**First floor – Dinning room…**

"Well here aren't any windows" conclude Tori

"I don't remembered that door" said Andre pointing to a door besides the chimney

"Let's go see" When they walked in they can't believe that the house was to enormous to even have a library "No way a library?" the library wasn't really to big, just a little more higher than a normal room.

They where standing in the center of the room still looking all the place when they heard the door close, and when they turned around the door wasn't even there any more. There was just a wall.

They ran towards the wall, pushing it or searching for the handle of the missing door

"Not even 5 minutes ago here was a door" said Tori desperate searching for the handle

"How could a door disappear, we just turn around to see this place and then it disappear, how could that is possible" said Andre "Now we are locked up here"

"Hey, Robbie and Cat where in the kitchen, maybe they can heard us"

"Robbie! Cat!" they both began to scream and hit the wall "Robbie! Cat! Help us!"

* * *

**First floor – Living room…**

Cat was sitting in a couch trying to calm down, when she heard someone scream her name

"Robbie, you heard that?" she asked, he nodded

"Robbie! Cat! Help us!" they heard again

"Those are Tori and Andre" Cat ran towards where the noise was coming from, Robbie ran behind her, that led them to the dinning room "Guys! Where are you?"

"Cat!" screamed Tori, she and Andre hit stronger the wall, Cat went to the wall

"Guys what happened?" she asked putting her ear against the wall

"First here was a door, we entered this room and the door disappear" Tori explained still screaming

"What do we do?" asked Robbie

"Break the wall!"

"Break it? With what?"

"Use a chair or something" suggested Andre.

Robbie and Cat took one of the chairs that where there, and with that they hit the wall again and again.

* * *

**First floor – Library…**

"Maybe here is a secret passage" suggested Tori looking around

"A secret passage?" asked Andre with a look that said 'you have to be kidding me'

"Yeah, or you got a better idea? If we stay here till they can break the wall we would be dying"

"Well I don't have a better idea, but you really think that here is a secret passage?"

"This house is like to have a secret passage"

"But it would take us an infinity to find it!"

"Guys! We can't break the wall!" they heard Robbie scream

"It's better if we began to search for the passage"

**First floor – Dinning room**

"Robbie, there's someone watching us" said Cat in a lower tone

"Someone?" he asked in the same tone and without turning around

"Yeah, it's watching us from the other room" Cat pointed to where the someone was

"Let's go see who is 'someone'"

* * *

**First floor – Library**

45 minutes later …

Tori find the correct book that opens the 'secret' passage

"I told you that this house was like to have a secret passage"

* * *

_Next chapter…_

_They don't remember that the hall was this cold before they entered the room, and it was getting worse, to the point of seeing their breaths._

_Jade rubbed her arms trying to get a any relief_

"_What's happening" she asked Beck_

"_I don't know, let's enter another room" they entered the nearest one, first it was ok, so they stayed there, but then it was getting colder than the hall._

* * *

**Guess what? Most of the next chapter will be Bade! Yay! At least I'm happy about that. :D**

**Also I already have the other chapter; I will update it later in the day if I get 6 reviews, I will not began to ask for reviews for each chapter, this time is to see if at least 6 persons care about the story. If I don't get the 6 reviews I will update the chapter tomorrow so no problem, I will not stop writing the story. But reviews make me happy. And I really appreciate all the people that read this, and review this.**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said here's the new chapter. It have Bade (obviously, most of the part) and Cabbie**

* * *

_Previously….._

_45 minutes later …_

_Tori find the correct book that opens the 'secret' passage_

"_I told you that this house was like to have a secret passage"_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Second floor – Jade's room**

"What strange" said Jade sarcastically "The window doesn't open"

"Lets see the others rooms" suggested Beck leading her outside the room. They don't remember that the hall was this cold before they entered the room, and it was getting worse, to the point of seeing their breaths. Jade rubbed her arms trying to get any relief

"What's happening" she asked Beck

"I don't know, let's enter another room" they entered the nearest one, first it was ok, so they stayed there, but then it was getting colder than the hall.

"Here to?" when they where going to exit the room the door closed abruptly, and like seems with all the windows or door, it doesn't open "You have to be kidding me!"

Jade began to shake from the cold that the room was, not even rub her arms helped; Beck noticed that and gives her his jacket

"What about you?" she asked

"I can take a little more the cold than you, don't worry" she accepted his jacket, but still she was freezing, they tried again to open the door, but it got no result. And because the cold (even if that is like impossible or hard to pass) the things on the room began to freeze, except the door. Beck hugs Jade trying to keep her warm

"We…are…going...to die" said Jade separating each word thanks to the cold, she was pressing herself against Beck, he began to rub circles in her back, and kissed her head, she began to sob.

"Shh, all is gonna…be ok" he told her against her hair, even if he new that it wasn't true and the most probably thing is that they where going to die.

He put his hand in her chin making her look up, then he kissed her and press his forehead against hers "I…love...you" he told her

"I...love you...to" they kiss again, by now Jade was crying; the cold was still getting worse.

2 minutes later Jade's legs give up, leaving Beck to catch her, she tried to help grapping her arms around his neck, but still Beck had to charge her

"I...can't stand…any…more"

"Don't worry…I…got…you" but not too much time pass when Beck's legs give up too, sending both of them to the floor. Beck led them near the door, resting his back against it, and still holding Jade tightly against him, she was more relaxed but she was still sobbing and pressing herself against Beck. A few more minutes passed and she was barely staying awake, her arms also give up

"Now…I…I...can't…move…my...y...arms"

"I...I wish...I could…get us…out…of here" he was caressing her hair trying to calm her, and her head was in the crock of his neck. Beck noticed that she was barely staying awake, he shakes her "Babe…come on…try…to…stay…awake…ple…pleas…for…me"

"I…I'm…trying…I'm…trying…really…hard…but…I…can't" she hides her watery eyes in his t-shirt "I'm…sorry…I…really…can't"

"Don't…be…sorry…just…try…the…hardest …you…can"

The time passed to slow for them, making them suffer more. The Jade can't stay awake for more time "Jade…babe" he shakes her trying to make her woke up "Jade…please" a tear slide down his face "Please" he pressed a kiss in her forehead then in her mouth, and then he faint too. Still keeping Jade in his embrace, and their fingers intertwined.

* * *

**First floor – Crystal room…**

Cat and Robbie where searching for the one who was watching them, that led them to the crystal room

"There's no one here" Robbie said

"But I saw someone watching us from here" Cat said looking around the room, then they heard water falling and the door closed. While they where trying to open the door. The pool was being filled and fast to the point of the room being the one filled now. In less than 2 minutes seconds the water was at their waists. 10 or lees minutes later most of the room was filled leaving just like 2 meters "We need to break a wall" said Cat desperately kicking a wall

"Andre said that hey couldn't broke them"

"So we are going to die, I don't want to die!" she screamed

"Neither I" Now there was just 1 meter left "Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I want to tell you something, before we die"

"What?"

"That I…I like you, ok, I think you are the prettiest girl ever"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah" the room was almost filled, a tear run down Cat's face remembering that they where going to be dead in a few minutes. She swam towards him and kissed him before the room was completely filled and they can't breathe any more.

* * *

**Secret passage…**

"Oh, come on how longer is this passage" said Tori illuminating the narrow hallway with her cell phone, with Andre walking behind her also with his cell phone. They walked for another 5 minutes till they arrived to a stairs, then they began to climb them

"I think we are by now in the second floor" said Andre

"I think so" a few steps later Tori saw a door "We arrived to the end of this passage" she announced happily. Apparently they arrived to the attic.

* * *

**This time I won't leave preview for the next chapter because if I do you wouldn't now if Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie are still alive.**

**What do you think someone will die?**

**No one will survive?**

**Or all will survive?**

**Tell me**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in like 2 days but my teachers didn't believe that we also have live after school. But here is next chapter! Also thanks to the ones that review and the ones that at least read this, I appreciate that.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Oh, come on how longer is this passage" said Tori illuminating the narrow hallway with her cell phone, with Andre walking behind her also with his cell phone. They walked for another 5 minutes till they arrived to a stairs, then they began to climb them_

"_I think we are by now in the second floor" said Andre_

"_I think so" a few steps later Tori saw a door "Yes! We arrived to the end of this" she announced happily. Apparently they arrived to the attic._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**First floor – Library…**

Jade woke up thanks to a horrible head ache, she noticed that she was in a room that she hadn't see before, a place like a library. She was lying in a couch in the middle of it

"I'm glad you are awake" she heard an unknown voice called behind her, she sat and turned around to see the one that was also in the room. Approaching her was a guy of like 24 or less, tall, light brown short hair, and good looking.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house? And where's my boyfriend?" she screamed getting up and crossing her arms over her chest

"Where are my manners, my name's James, James Anderson. And well here is also my house..." Jade interrupted him

"Your house? My father bought it so this can't be your house"

"Well there was a little misunderstanding , I was in Europe since I was I kid with my parents, and we left the house but we never wanted to sell it, and someone just think that like no one lived here he or she can sell it. By the way your boyfriend is ok, is in your room still sleeping" he answered taking sit in the couch she did the same

"Wait… so you where the one that didn't let us out this place, the one that kidnapped my friend and the one that almost made me and my boyfriend die?" she was practically pissed

"Yes, but I did that because I think you want to steal things from here. When I returned form Europe I was expecting to see this place alone and then I saw you 6. But when I knew that your father bought it I relaxed and realized my mistake, and it will be my pleasure to speak with your father when he return from his business trip. And I am really sorry for the things that I made you and your friends pass. And if you want you can still stay here the rest of the weekend" he purposely put his hand on top of hers

"I need to talk with them" she answered taking her hand away

"Ok, Barton" he called his butler, him arrived instantly to the room

"Please, take Jadelyn's..." she interrupted him again sending him a dead glare

"Is Jade, not Jadelyn"

"Ok, please take Jade's friends to the living room; we'll be waiting for them there" said James standing up and giving Jade his hand to help her stand up

"I can stand by myself" she said walking away

* * *

**Second floor – Jade's room…**

Beck woke up in a warmer place than in the one he and Jade fainted. He turned around noticing that Jade wasn't beside him. He recognized the place in the one he was, it was Jade's room, after being almost frozen he just had a little head ache and nothing more, that was estrange

"Jade?" he called and sat on the bed to look in all the room but she wasn't there, he stand up and went out the room to find Tori and Andre in the hall "Guys" he called, they turned around and run towards him

"We need to get out this horrible place" screamed Tori taking him by the collar of his t-shirt

"I know" he made her realized his t-shirt "Have you seen Jade?"

"She was with you" said Andre

"I know but when we entered a room it started to freeze and we faint, and when I woke up she wasn't with me" he explained

"We entered a room that was a library, then the door disappeared and we made to get out of the using a secret passage" said Tori

"My apologies children" they got scared and Tori and Andre even screamed a bit when they heard the voice, which was Barton's voice "Sorry if I scared you"

"Yes you did" screamed Tori "And who are you?"

"Your friends are waiting for you in the living room" then he walked away without giving Tori an answer

* * *

**First floor – Living room….**

Jade was already in the living room talking with Cat and Robbie about all that happened. While they where talking the other arrived to the room. Jade ran towards Beck and hugged him, then they kissed passionately for a pair of second before James interrupted them

"Now that all of you are here, we can discuss if you are staying here" he said

"We aren't staying here for more time" screamed Tori

"Please let me explain what happened, take a sit" everyone did what he told them. Then he explained to them what happened "And the question is if you are staying?"

"I'm not staying here for more time" said Tori again

"But Tori, is already 3 in the morning" said Cat with a yawn

"And also is for your safety, I promise that you can go lately in the day" he added

"We are just going to stay here to sleep and then we can go?" asked Andre

"If that it's what you want, but before the dinner is served, I know that you haven't eaten" everyone agreed and went to the dinning room

* * *

**First floor – Dinning room…**

"By the way, who are the ones in the picture above the chimney?" asked Tori taking another bite from the meat they where eating

"They're parents, the picture was taken a night before they died in a mysterious way" answered James

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"How did they die?" asked Jade

"Jade" said Beck with a look that said that 'you don't ask someone why they parent die'

"Don't worry its ok, someone poison their food, it was supposed that I had to die to but I didn't take dinner that day" explained James, Cat dropped her fork thinking that the food was also poisoned

They continued to eat the dinner, and in the and everyone where trying to stay awake

"Barton, take them to their rooms" James ordered him

Everyone went to the second floor. And they noticed that the house was now with James's furniture. Robbie and Cat took Jade's dad's room. Andre and Tori took the guests room, and Beck and Jade took her room.

* * *

**Second floor – Jade's room…**

"It seems that he also change some of your things here" said Beck closing the door

"I noticed that" she answered looking around, Beck slid his arms around her waist, and began to kiss her neck "I thought I'd lose you" he said against her neck

"But you didn't loose me" she turned around and kissed him. His tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth. She put her arms around his neck while his hands where running down her sides and her back, then he gripped her thighs and yanked her upwards. Jade wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues where fighting for dominance. He caressed her face and started to walk towards the bed. He placed them roughly on her bed without breaking the kiss.

* * *

_Next chapter…_

_Tori rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, she didn't expected to see a little girl of like 8 standing in the corner of the room, she had messed long brown hair and she was wearing a dirty white dress. She looked sad to the point of almost crying. She was just there looking at the floor._

* * *

**See, this was a long one. Please tell me what do you think.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for no updating in days, but have you seen my new story, It's about that Jade gave Beck a Rottweiler puppy for Christmas and well he is a little bit playful and knowing Beck and Jade well you'll never now how could happen. Read that too it's so, so cute.**

**Anyways here's chapter 8 :D**

* * *

The first thing Tori saw when she woke up was the clock that was on the nightstand besides her bed. She couldn't believe that she sleep till it was dark outside again. And making the weather more wonderful it was hailing. She turned to see Andre still sleeping on his bed; well at least she wasn't the only still sleeping.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, she didn't expected to see a little girl of like 8 standing in the corner of the room, she had messed up long brown hair and she was wearing a dirty white dress. She looked sad to the point of almost crying. She was just there looking at the floor.

"Andre" Tori called a little bit scared for the girl that magically appear on the room and she never notice when "Andre" she called again both times with a low tone trying to not made angry the girl "Andre" she threw him one of her pillows"

"Five minutes more" he said covering his head with the blanket

"Andre" she threw him another pillow

"What?" ha asked still under the blanket

"You really have to see this" she told him looking at the girl searching for any kind of reaction, but she was just standing there like a statue. Andre turned around to see what Tori told him to saw, she just pointed at the girl

"Who is she?"

"When I woke up she was already there" Andre sat too on his bed

"Hello? Who are you?" he asked the girl didn't answered

"Why are you here?" asked Tori scared and at the same time hoping for and answer. The girl turned around and walked throws the door. Both rubbed their eyes not believing that she went throw a door

"Do we go after her?"

"She didn't answer our question, and I have a sense that she wants us to see something" they got up and walked out the room, the girl was waiting for them in the hall, when she saw that they followed her she continued to walk down the hall. She arrived at where the basement door was, she open it and went upstairs. Tori and Andre where behind her.

When they arrived at the basement, the girl was waiting for them, and she was pointing to a box, then she disappear

"See? I knew that she wanted to show us something" said Tori while walking towards the box and open it. There were a lot of pictures, all were black and white pictures, all covered by dust, they took them out to saw them.

One was of a group of teenagers, other a girl about 8, a boy about their age and their parents, they noticed that the parents where the same that in the picture above the chimney. They continue to go throw the pictures.

"Sorry children, but the dinner is already served?" that was Barton's voice, they didn't notice when he entered so they were scared "Sorry if I scared you again" he told them, then he go out the room.

* * *

**Second floor – Jade's room**

When Jade woke up Beck was kissing her neck from behind, one of his arms was wrapped around her naked waist

"Morning beautiful" he told her and then continued to kiss her neck

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn, he turned around to see the clock

"7 o'clock"

"7?"

"Yeah, we sleep to much no?"

"I noticed that" she turned around and kissed him he returned the kiss, then there was a knock at the door, they pulled apart "What?" she screamed angry

"The dinner is already served" said Barton from the other side of the door

"We aren't staying here for more time"

"The weather is not like to get out, your friends are waiting for you at the dinning room" with no more words he go away

"The weather?" asked Beck, Jade got out the bed towards the window only to see that it was hailing outside, and like Barton said it wasn't like to go out, it looked pretty dangerous "Hail, really?" Beck was standing behind her watching outside the window "We, are staying her a little more, right?"

"We got no choice"

* * *

**First floor – Dinning room…**

This spaghetti is delicious!" exclaimed Cat taking another bit of the spaghetti

"By the way" said Tori "What happened to Rex?"

"I loose him when we almost drown" explained Robbie

"Changing theme, Barton told me that he found you in the attic" said James referring at Tori and Andre

"Well yeah" answered Andre

"If you don't mind, can I ask what were you doing there?"

"A girl led us there" explained Tori

"A girl?" asked Jade

"Yeah, a girl of like 8 years"

"I haven't seen any kids around here" said Cat

"Then?" asked Andre

"Well there's a story, well more like something that happened here years ago, before my parents bought the house" explained James "The story tells that years ago here lived a happy family, and also rich. One day the mother realized that she was pregnant again they already had 2 children, a guy and a girl, she told the father and they where happier than ever, but one of the father's friends told him that weeks ago he saw her with other man. The father mown by his jealousy and angry killed the mother, and realized that maybe his other 2 children weren't his, so he tried to kill them; he only made to kill the girl, the guy made to hide in the house, but then his girlfriend come to see him and his father took her, screaming so the son can heard him that he wouldn't let her free until he came out, he didn't so he killed also her. By now the son was furious, so he killed the father when he wasn't paying attention. He cried the other days for the dead of his loved ones. One they he meet a with, she told him that she could made his loved ones return but she needed something in return, his soul and the souls of his staff. He agreed, so all those souls even of the daughter and the mother wouldn't rest in pace until she returned to this place"

"So the girl we saw was the daughter?" asked Tori. James nodded.

* * *

_Next chapter…_

_Tori and Andre returned to the attic, now they opened another box with other pictures, one with a group of teenagers, a family, then one in color of another family, a couple, 3 teenagers an then one of them, all them. Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade and them._

* * *

**Mysterious? Maybe, well I did this chapter a little bit with rush so it may didn't be a good one. But well tell me what you think. I will try to update sooner.**

**R&R**

**Bye**


End file.
